


蓄谋已久

by ormosia0210



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ormosia0210/pseuds/ormosia0210
Relationships: all焉 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 11





	蓄谋已久

张齐是焉嘉名义上的哥哥，虽然毫无关系。  
十四岁那年的小百合被带到十七岁的张齐面前，妈妈站在他们俩中间，“以后齐齐就是你的哥哥啦。”  
双方父母重新联合，是要给他们两个一个完整的家庭，但却没想过这样的年纪怎么能培养出真正的兄妹情？  
张齐只是看了看比自己矮了半头的妹妹，无所谓的笑了笑，“我会好好照顾她的。”

张齐不是个好孩子，小百合早就知道了，后来的时间家里只有她与哥哥，父母不在这边，所以张齐更加大胆，他喜欢把女朋友往家里带。  
张齐第一次这么做的时候吓了小百合一跳，晚上她打开房门就看见自己哥哥把一个女孩抱在怀里，女孩两条长腿就环在张齐身上，小百合与张齐的眼睛对上那里面是她没见过的情绪，她又匆匆忙忙关上门，却觉得自己也发生了什么变化。  
张齐做这些事从来不避着她，带回来的女生总是不一样，但从半年前开始就没变了，她听张齐叫那个女孩南南。  
她比小百合要矮一点，小小的脸，细细的腰，感觉一下子就能被折断一样，焉嘉照镜子的时候不服气的看了看自己的胸，原来张齐喜欢那样的。

第一次见周南还是那样，张齐带着回家，两个人在玄关就吻得难舍难分，张齐把周南放在鞋柜上，周南就搂着张齐的脖子哼哼唧唧，焉嘉当时正坐在客厅的地毯上看电视，翻了个白眼关电视就要进屋，遥控器扔在茶几上发出响声还把周南吓了一跳，她推开张齐埋在自己胸前的脑袋，“你这还金屋藏娇呢？”说完还冲焉嘉笑了笑，“你好，我是周南。”焉嘉听出了挑衅的意思，这是她第一次与张齐带回来的女生直面接触。  
“这是我妹。”张齐抬起眼看了一眼焉嘉又要去咬周南脖子，“你禽兽吧……”周南嘟嘟囔囔焉嘉都没听清，她关上了自己卧室的门。

“啊，啊……张齐……”  
焉嘉烦躁的翻了个身，张齐不知道哪根筋没搭对，这次连屋子都没回，就在客厅就和周南操了起来，周南断断续续的叫床声伴随着张齐偶尔发出的喘息声交杂在一起，甚至还能听到肌肤拍打的声音。  
焉嘉咬着下嘴唇，夹紧了自己的双腿。  
薄薄的睡衣笼罩在她身上，她夹紧了自己的双腿轻轻摩擦，这不是她第一次这么做，但这次外面对她影响更大，她闭着眼睛幻想着张齐身下是自己，发现这一次只是摩擦好像并不能解决自己下身的不适感，无师自通的将手指伸到了裙底，开始隔着纯白色的棉内裤轻轻的抚摸着自己的柔软。  
“不够，不够……”门外的周南好像在向张齐求欢。  
“不够，不够……”门内的焉嘉眼泪一滴滴流入柔软的枕头，像裙底别人看不见的洇湿的内裤。  
她怎么……怎么能喜欢上张齐呢。

焉嘉十八岁生日，张齐带着周南一起陪她过的，周南问她有什么愿望她也只是摇头，周南摸摸她的头，“嘉嘉你长大啦。”焉嘉冲她笑，好像对她的这句话若有所思。  
晚饭过后三个人在客厅待了一会儿，周南就开始作死，一会儿拿脚勾勾张齐的腿，一会儿摸摸张齐的胳膊，张齐受不了扛起周南就回了屋。  
焉嘉站在他们的卧室门口，听到里面窸窸窣窣后传来暧昧的声音，她站在门口移不开步子，这次她没有犹豫打开了门。  
焉嘉穿着纯白色的睡裙光着脚走到床边的时候，张齐背对着她正用力的操弄着周南，好像丝毫不在意她的出现，周南被他抱在怀里缩成小小一个，随着他的动作上下颠簸，呻吟声被撞得破碎，泪眼朦胧的与焉嘉对上了视线，她笑着向焉嘉伸出手，焉嘉鬼使神差的握住了。周南咬了一口张齐肩膀，一脸骄傲“我说对了吧，她今天肯定进来。”  
张齐还是拿他那双下垂眼看焉嘉，焉嘉站在床边傻傻的看着他，她现在真的不知道该做什么了，这一切好像都超乎了自己的认知。她看见的是赤裸的哥哥，甚至是他与其他人交合的部位，满脸通红手足无措的她好像是讨好了张齐，张齐勾嘴笑了笑，看焉嘉的眼神里多了分轻浮与调笑。  
焉嘉也不知道怎么会变成这样，她回过神的时候已经半躺在张齐怀里了。

“嘉嘉这么喜欢哥哥吗？”周南跪坐在她身边摸着她柔软的长发，“喜欢到要送上门来给哥哥操呢。”  
张齐的手摸到了焉嘉的腰间，明明是自己幻想过无数次的场景但她还是慌了，她有点紧张的抓住了张齐不安分的手，“哥哥……”  
张齐轻轻在焉嘉额头上亲了亲，“嘉嘉有想着哥哥自慰吗？”焉嘉被臊的浑身都红了，小幅度的摇头，张齐却带着笑把手伸向她的裙底，“啊，”张齐好像很惊讶，“嘉嘉你湿了吗。”  
“没有，没有……”百合只是被哥哥摸了摸就已经泪流满面了，她也不知道自己为什么哭，额前的碎发沾在脸上，灯光下的她脆弱而令人着迷，张齐确实心动了，他的下体为他做出最好的证明，他拉下焉嘉最后一道防线，将已经沾湿的内裤丢到地上，拉着焉嘉的手一起向下摸去，“嘉嘉给我展示一下，你是怎么做的呢？”焉嘉的手腕被张齐攥着即使她再反抗也无法挣脱，当自己的手摸到湿渌的下身，小腿都在颤抖。  
张齐很满意焉嘉的反应，他咬了咬焉嘉的脖子，一只手抄起焉嘉的一条腿，焉嘉被这个羞耻的姿势搞的快晕了过去，下身反而越来越多的水，张齐用自己的手指附了上去，轻轻剥开两瓣花蕊，手指灵活的在焉嘉的阴蒂上揉捏，焉嘉哪受过这个，无力的摆动腰肢想脱离却难以移动，然后感觉到哥哥的手指就这样插了进去。  
“啊……”焉嘉没忍住叫了出来，张齐吻上了她的嘴唇，她的嘴又小又红，像一颗果冻，张齐的吻从来都不温柔，他霸道的撬开焉嘉的牙齿纠缠住她的舌头，下身的手指又送进去一个，痛的焉嘉像只搁浅的鱼，张齐却皱了皱眉，他没感觉到阻碍，他有点生气。  
“嘉嘉原来已经有过经验了啊，那哥哥是不是不需要这么温柔了？”  
张齐两只手抽动的频率加快，焉嘉汗和泪都流到了一起，“没有，哥哥……我没有”她当然没有，做的最多的也只是用自己的手指去浅浅的触碰，哥哥好像很生气，这是怎么了？  
在旁边看了现场的周南翻了个白眼，用脚去踢张齐，“没血也有可能，一看她就是第一次啊傻逼！”周南实在是看不过去，爬到焉嘉和张齐身边，把焉嘉抢过来搂到了怀里，“你轻一点好吗！”张齐也觉得有点尴尬，换了个姿势。  
焉嘉现在半躺在周南身上，被她和张齐夹在中间，张齐从焉嘉的额头吻起，吸上了她的乳头，一只手的指尖在另一个上挑逗。  
张齐见焉嘉已经闭着眼不住的喘息，他突然趴下去用舌头挑开了她的肉缝，“啊……”本来就快到头的焉嘉感觉到柔软的舌头舔了进去，本能的夹紧双腿，带着哭腔的叫声仰着脖子达到了高潮。  
张齐舔了舔嘴唇，直起身子，“嘉嘉爽到喽，那该哥哥了吧。”  
周南让她枕在大腿上 ，手附在她耳侧从眉心亲到嘴 ，“嘉嘉，相信我，会开心的，相信我。"  
张齐分开了焉嘉的双腿，周南的手附上了她的眼睛，张齐捞起来她的腿一个挺身将自己的性器慢慢进入，越往里一下就离周南更近一步，当他整个人送进妹妹的身体里时吻上了周南的唇。  
虽然张齐嘴上说的下流但也知道温柔的对待妹妹的第一次，动作并不快，只是一下一下顶着，肉体碰撞的声音交织着噗哧噗哧的水声害焉嘉红了脸，周南还不放过她用手指去摸她的花蒂，轻轻的捏揉，一阵阵的快感像触电一样袭来 爽的她连脚尖都缩了起来。

“南南，是有手机响吗？”张齐突然停下动作问，“好像是，不在这个屋……”周南也仔细听了听。“是我的吗？”焉嘉回过神，要撑起腰来 周南热情的爬起床，光着脚就跑过去又跑回来，“嘉嘉，是你妈妈诶。”周南应该是故意的，带着坏笑看着她，焉嘉眼睛一下子睁的滚圆，“不行，哥哥不行”她抓着张齐的手，张齐摸摸她头，拿起电话。  
“喂，阿姨。”张齐一手接着电话一手还放在焉嘉胸上，“嘉嘉啊，嘉嘉去厕所了”说完还恶意的顶了一下，焉嘉满脸眼泪捂着嘴不敢出声，张齐看着焉嘉惊慌的表情特别满意，“嘉嘉出来了，你跟她说话吧。”说完把电话给了焉嘉，焉嘉努力把气喘匀拿过电话，“妈妈……”然后张齐故意拧了焉嘉的乳尖，焉嘉差点叫出声，妈妈没听出来接着说“嘉嘉生日快乐啊，妈妈没有时间去陪你过生日，在家一定要好好听哥哥的话啊”妈妈说话同时张齐已经扣着她的腰又干了起来，焉嘉断断续续怕的要死还说不出话，“嗯，我会的……”“嘉嘉哭了吗？”妈妈听着百合声音不对，有点着急，张齐玩够了把手机拿了过去“阿姨，嘉嘉就是想你了，掉眼泪了呢。”焉嘉妈妈说“齐齐，嘉嘉就麻烦你照顾了”“阿姨你放心吧，我一定会照顾好嘉嘉的。”  
张齐把手机扔到一边，轻轻咬着焉嘉的耳朵，“生日快乐，嘉嘉。”

沾着露水的百合，终于盛开。  
说不清到底是谁得逞，到底是谁蓄谋已久。


End file.
